Something Stupid
by Cat-Hattin
Summary: Sequel to A Change for the Better. Someone’s stalking Cameron.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:- Thanks to brynna for betaing.

Chapter 1

"We can discharge him in the morning," Foreman told his boss.

"Excellent. Since you've nothing better to do now, Chase, you get me a Rubin from the cafeteria, Foreman, you can finish the discharge paperwork and Cameron, you can cover my clinic hours this morning."

Chase frowned. "Hey, I'm not your-"

"No questions? Good, get to it."

The doctors rose to leave as House headed from the conference room into his own office.

"Dr, Cameron, a word before you leave."

Cameron followed, wondering what she'd done as Chase and Foreman threw her sympathetic looks.

House was already seated behind his desk as she entered his office. He didn't look happy.

"Sit," he ordered.

She did. "What's wrong?"

House took a deep breath and raised his eyebrows. "There was an empty space beside me when I woke up this morning."

"House! You can't keep bringing me in here to discuss our relationship. They're going to notice."

"They're just glad I'm not riding them. Now, back to the issue at hand."

Cameron learned early on that House had a thing about waking up with the person you went to bed with. Usually she had a change of clothes with her when she stayed over at his home but last night had been unplanned and she hadn't had a chance to get a new outfit from home.

"I had to go home, I didn't have any clean clothes with me. And I left you a note."

"You could have worn something of mine."

"Yeah, 'cos nothing says 'I'm doing my boss' like wearing one of his shirts into work. You were the one who didn't want people knowing."

"And you've broken rule number three. We have not had sex here for nine days."

Cameron couldn't help smiling remembering their previous trysts in his office and she smiled. She enjoyed his teasing. "You said once a week, it's only Wednesday so that gives me two more days to fulfil that requirement."

House gave her an evaluating look. "Just make sure you do."

"Can I go now?" she asked.

"Only if you kiss me first."

Cameron glanced at the open blinds but decided it would be easiest if she just did as he asked. She walked around the desk and bent down to give him a peck. House had other ideas though. Entangling a hand in her hair he held her to him as he deepened the kiss. Cameron tried to pull away at first but soon gave into the passion he so easily invoked in her. When she pulled away a few moments later her face was flushed and her breathing shallow.

"I hate that you can do that so easily," she told him.

"Shall we go straight to rule number three?"

Cameron licked her lips. "Tempting as that is, one of us should show up for your clinic duty."

"Wimp," he told her as she moved out of her reach. She took deep breaths and tried to compose herself.

"If we keep this up, people are going to notice."

House shrugged. "Now get. Lots of lovely clinic patients just waiting for a caring doctor like you."

III

Cameron entered exam room two and smiled at the man there. He was in his 30's, thin build, dark hair and glasses.

"Mr," she glanced down at the chart. "Williams. I'm Dr, Cameron. What can I do for you today?"

"Call me Hank, please. And no jokes, my parents were huge country fans." He was nervous, wringing his hands.

"OK Hank." She gave him her most reassuring smile. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I… I think I might have cancer."

Cameron sat down. "What makes you think that?"

"I found blood in my…" He was close to tears so Cameron stood up and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "And my dad died of bowel cancer."

"OK," she said kindly. "I'll need a stool sample-"

"I have one." He reached behind himself and brought out a plastic bag with a box in it. "I hope that's OK. Sometimes I can go, sometimes I can't so I thought I would be faster if I…"

Cameron took the bag. "It's fine. Any other symptoms?"

"Stomach ache. And I'm tired a lot."

"OK, I'm going admit you, draw some blood then we may need to do an upper and lower endoscopy."

"Is that the camera thing?"

"Exactly. I'll send this," she gingerly held up the bag, "to the lab, then arrange to have you admitted. Please try not to worry. If it is cancer, and there are a lot of other possibilities, the success rates for bowel cancer are excellent these days."

He gave her a grateful smile as she moved towards the door. "Will you be doing the tests?"

"Someone from Oncology will probably do them." She saw his face fall.

"No, no, of course. You must be very busy. It's just, you've been so kind to me."

Cameron hesitated. She was busy after all but the fear in his eyes softened her resolve. "I can probably arrange to be at the tests with you. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

Cameron smiled reassuringly again and left to arrange his admittance and tests.

III

"Where are you going?" Chase asked Cameron

"A patient from the clinic is having an endoscopy. He wanted me there."

"To hold his hand?" asked House sarcastically.

"Yes. He's frightened he's got cancer and he asked me to be there."

"It's a dangerous precedent." House told her.

"It's one patient. We don't have any cases, where's the harm?"

Foreman sat down with a fresh cup of coffee. "I'm with Cameron."

"Thank you."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you." Cameron glared at House for a moment before she left.

House stared thoughtfully after her.

"She'll be fine," Foreman told him.

House didn't answer.

"She's not going to fall for him," Chase offered.

"I'm not worried about her," House told Chase scathingly. "I'm worried about him."

Chase shrugged and turned back to his charts.

III

A few days later Cameron was laying with her head on House's lap reading a medical journal while he flicked through the TV channels.

"You don't have any of the good channels."

"Then put a movie on."

"Yeah, it's all chick flicks like Four Weddings and a Funeral, or Notting Hill. Have you got a thing for Hugh Grant?"

"They are not all chick flicks, as you put it."

House just frowned and continued searching for something to watch.

"What happened with your cancer man?" he asked casually.

"What?" She lowered the magazine. "Oh, it was nothing serious in the end, gastritis."

House turned the TV off. "Nothing," he declared.

Cameron closed the magazine and threw it onto the floor. "Then we'll just have to find something else to do."

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"The kitchen could use a good clean," she teased.

House narrowed his eyes. "I don't clean my own apartment, what makes you think I'll clean yours?"

Cameron looked coyly at him. "I could make it worth your while."

House smirked. "Go on."

"Well, I have this cute little French maid outfit. I could-"

The phone rang. Cameron groaned. "Hold that thought," she told him, reaching for the handset. "Hello?" She sat up. "Hello?"

House watched her closely as her features tensed up. After a few more seconds she hung up.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I've been getting these silent calls the last day or so."

"Many?"

Cameron thought. "About 6 in the last 2 days."

"Have you tried star 69?"

"Number withheld."

"You reported it?"

"It's only been 2 days. It could be a fault on the line or something."

"I called you earlier, there was no fault."

"Greg, I don't want to cause a fuss over nothing. It's probably kids or something. They'll get board and stop."

House wasn't so sure, but he didn't press the issue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Someone's got an admirer," Foreman told House as he entered the conference room the next morning.

"I'm just too handsome for my own good."

"They're for Cameron." Chase informed him. "Doesn't seem like the kind of thing you'd do."

"It isn't." He placed his cane on the table and pulled the little envelope with the card out of the arrangement."

"You can't open that, it's private," said Foreman.

House just looked at him as he tore the small envelope open. "'To Dr, Cameron. My favorite Doctor. Love Hank'. Anyone got a barf bag?"

"That's sweet," Chase said as he poured the coffee for everyone.

House didn't answer.

Foreman sighed. "Look, she isn't interested in anyone else. Chill."

House still didn't answer.

"And how much longer do we have to keep this charade of not knowing about you two up?"

"Until she spills the beans to someone," House said. "She's got to crack soon."

"Hope it's next Monday," said Chase. "Or I'll lose another twenty bucks."

"Morning," said Cameron as she breezed into the conference room. "Wow, who's the lucky guy?" she asked.

The arrangement stood in the middle of the table, taking up most of the room.

"You." House handed her the card.

Cameron read it and smiled. "It's that patient from last week. He's already called to thank me twice."

"They can't stay there." House pointed to the flowers. "We have work to do, new patient."

Cameron looked hurt. "I know they can't stay there. I'll move them." She picked them up and put them on the floor. "I'll take them down to paediatrics later, they'll enjoy them."

Cameron pulled the file towards her and began reading about the new case.

House watched her. Chase watched House. Chase would almost have said House looked concerned.

III

Cameron was drawing blood from their new patient when Cuddy came in.

"House tells me you've been accepting gifts from patients. Is it true?" she asked. The patient was sedated so didn't respond.

Cameron looked incredulous. "He accepts a free car and he's telling tales on me!?"

"Is it true?"

Cameron sighed. "A patient sent me flowers this morning for being nice while he was having tests. I've already sent then down to the children's ward. House just got all bent out of shape, for some reason."

"Isn't it obvious? He's worried someone else is after you."

"Don't be ridiculous. House has no feelings for me."

Cuddy laughed. "Please! The whole hospital knows about you two!"

"What?" She looked over at the other woman to see if she was telling the truth.

"There's even a pool going on how long it's going to be until you tell someone."

"I can't believe… Does House know?"

"He's got his money on Thursday week. Says you're ovulating and most likely to be emotional and tell then. Course he was wrong the last two months… The pot's pretty big now."

Cameron didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed.

On the one hand she didn't like hiding their relationship; it felt a little like he was ashamed of it. But on the other hand, hiding it had been his idea, not hers and everyone knew, presumably because he'd told them, yet she still had to creep around on eggshells for fear of being found out.

"Relax, it's just House having some fun." Cameron didn't relax. "If it's any consolation, Chase didn't take it well. Remember when he was snapping at everyone? That's why."

Cameron still didn't answer, just finished drawing the blood.

As they left Cameron asked. "Did House tell you?"

"Yeah. Only after I asked though."

"How did you know?"

"Chase overheard him speaking to Wilson about you."

"How long ago?"

"Nearly three months. We're all impressed. We expected you to cave and tell someone a long time ago."

"I'm flattered," she said sardonically. "But I guess now that I know you all know, all bets are off."

"Unless you want to reveal all today. I win and I'll cut you in for half. Half the hospital is betting; the pot is over three thousand now."

Cameron laughed and shook her head. "I'll get back to you."

III

Cameron came across Chase first as she brought the blood to the lab.

"Hey," he acknowledged her as she entered.

"Hey." She began preparing her samples for testing.

After a few moments of silence she asked, "Does House seem weird to you?"

"No weirder than usual. Why?"

"It's the whole flowers thing. Don't you think that was a bit of an over reaction?"

"Maybe he's finally developing feelings for you." He didn't look at her for fear he wouldn't be able to hide his smile.

"Yeah, that's likely." She played along.

"You think he doesn't like you?"

"I think he doesn't want to like me."

"So you've given up?"

Cameron shrugged. "No use flogging a dead horse."

III

Next she found Foreman in the cafeteria and asked him pretty much the same thing.

"It's just House being House. He's a grouch. No one ever sends him flowers."

"It's more than that."

"You think? You think he's lusting after you?" he teased.

"Could happen."

"And pigs might fly. Let it go."

Well, Cameron decided, if they weren't going to be good enough to clue her in, she was going to let Cuddy win and split it with her.

III

After lunch Chase and Foreman were already with House in the conference room. House was sitting at the head of the table near the coffee pot.

"Dr, Cameron, good of you to join us."

"Sorry, I was just picking the latest lab results up." She put them on the table in front of Chase then walked behind House as she made her way to the coffee pot. She ran her hand across House's shoulders as she passed. "Want one?" she asked him.

House frowned at her. "Sure."

Cameron poured the coffee as Chase read off the list of negative test results.

"It doesn't make sense," said Foreman. "It's not cancer, or an infection, or a stroke. What else could cause one sided paralysis?"

Cameron put the mug of coffee in front of House, touching his shoulder as she leaned over and kissing his cheek as she leaned back.

House coughed. "Dr, Cameron, are these tests upsetting you?"

"No, I'm just tired of hiding our relationship."

House narrowed his eyes. "Who told you?"

"Damn!" muttered Chase as he and Foreman sighed over their loss.

"No one told me anything. I just figured if you're going to go off the deep end over flowers, people might as well know why. Plus Wallace and Grommit over here are awful liars."

House glared at Chase and Foreman. "Can we get on with the differential please?"

Cameron sat down and began offering suggestions along with the others.

"Could it be psychosomatic?" asked Chase.

"What makes you think that?"

Chase shrugged, "No real reason. Just a case a read about in med school. This woman, every time she had a problem in her life, stress, worry, it expressed itself physically. When her husband died she had chest pains, but had a perfectly healthy heart. When her daughter was ill, she developed irritable bowel which miraculously left when the daughter got better."

House looked at the ceiling, thinking. "Psychosomatic stroke symptoms. It's absurd. I love it. Start him on a saline drip, tell him it's-"

Cameron's beeper went off, she checked it.

"-Heparin and that he should feel better within minutes."

Cameron stood up.

"Are we disturbing you?"

"It's the clinic, they say they need me down there."

"Well… Be quick, I need you up here."

III

"House, lay off her. You lost the bet, get over it."

House tossed his ball from hand to hand as Wilson sat the opposite side of the desk.

"I'm not worried about the bet."

"Than what are you worried about?"

House tossed the ball a few more times before answering. "Cameron's been receiving silent phone calls at home."

"It's probably kids."

"A patient sent her flowers this morning."

"She's not cheating on you."

"I know."

"So what's the problem?"

"Your patient. The one who wanted Cameron present at his tests."

Wilson's brow furrowed as he tried to recall. "Hank Williams?"

"Hank Williams? No wonder he's weird."

"House, he isn't weird, he was just scared."

"But now that he's got the all clear, why is he still following Cameron around like a lost puppy."

"Some doctors get thank you presents."

"Do they also make seven phone calls in one morning to the department she works in if he's already thanked her twice?"

"He called here?"

"Seven times this morning."

"So he's smitten."

"She's down in the clinic with him now."

"House, he's probably just grateful to her and developed a crush. That's all this is. In a few weeks he'll have forgotten all about Cameron."

House continued tossing the ball.

"But you go ahead and brood some more. It's what you do best." Wilson got up and left. He turned back at the door. "I'm sure this is nothing to worry about."

"Just like everyone said what a nice boy Bundy was."

Wilson sighed and returned to his own office.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:- Sorry for not replying to any comments I received. This is no excuse but I'm being harassed myself by an ex, and what with filing police reports, seeing lawyers, having my car repaired, working and sleeping more than usual thanks to the sedatives my doc gave me... Well. So, I am sorry I haven't replied to you all**, your comments have cheered me at a particularly crappy time and I thank you. **

III

Chapter 3

Nurse Brenda looked ready to commit murder when Cameron arrived in the clinic.

"He's been here three hours, refuses to see anyone but you. Won't even tell us his symptoms."

Cameron smiled. "You should have called me earlier. I'll have him out of your hair in no time."

Brenda handed her the file. Cameron frowned when she saw the name but reassured Brenda, "He's just scared and he trusts me. He had a cancer scare."

As Cameron walked away Brenda called out, "If he pulls this stunt again, he'll know what a scare is!"

Cameron turned and laughed before entering the patient's room.

"Dr, Cameron!"

"Hi Hank. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Great, in fact."

"Then what can we do for you?"

"Oh, uh. I have this thing, this pain. In my…" His shoulders slumped. "There's nothing wrong with me. I just wanted to see you again. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Hank, but next time, try the telephone first."

"I did. I've been calling all morning but this man kept saying you weren't there."

Cameron felt sorry for the man in front of her. He obviously didn't have much experience with women and was trying, the best way he knew how, to woo her.

"Did you get the flowers?"

"They were lovely, thank you."

"But you didn't keep them."

"No, we aren't allowed to accept gifts from patients." A frown line creased her forehead. "How did you-"

"I thought it was something like that. I'm really pleased you liked them."

"Look, Hank, it's not that I'm not pleased to see you, but you can't do this again. The nurses need to keep rooms clear for patients with actual problems and-"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just…" He looked a little like a rabbit caught in the headlights for a moment before he blurted, "Would you like to go out with me?"

Cameron's heart sank at the thought of turning him down and hurting him. "I'm sorry, Hank, but I'm already seeing someone."

"That guy who answered the phone this morning? He seemed kind of possessive and hostile."

"He's always hostile." Cameron paused a moment to put things in the gentlest way she could. "Look, Hank. I'm very flattered that you like me, but nothing can happen between us. I'm sorry."

Hank's face fell. Cameron felt like she had just kicked a puppy.

"Because of him?" he asked.

"And because I'm your doctor."

Hank took a deep breath. "It's okay. I get it." He gathered up his coat and stood up. He hesitated before leaving. "I… I hope he knows how lucky he is."

Cameron closed her eyes and rubbed her face with her hands. Nurse Brenda popped her head in. "All sorted?"

"Oh God." Cameron lowered her hands. "I feel like the world's biggest bitch."

Brenda smiled. "Well, he's the world's biggest geek. Your boyfriend is the world's biggest jerk. You should get together, have a threesome. "

Cameron smiled. "I don't think he'll be coming back and bothering you again."

III

"Your place or mine?" asked House.

He and Cameron headed through the reception, his arm draped casually around her shoulders. Cameron was a little surprised he was being so open about their relationship, but then he'd had longer to get used to the idea of people knowing. Cameron had only had two days.

"Your's."

"You got a change of clothes in the car?"

"Thought I'd take you up on your offer of wearing yours."

House looked oddly at her.

"I'm kidding. Yes, I have a change of clothes in the car."

"Might as well just take the bike then."

Cameron didn't object; she loved the bike. She collected her bag from her car and jumped on behind him.

III

House was unusually quiet that evening but Cameron didn't have a clue what was wrong. They had no patient to worry about, Cuddy hadn't been on his back, Wilson was fine. She could only imagine it was her, or their relationship, which is why she was hesitant about bringing up her plans.

House was playing the piano while Cameron cooked dinner. He played wonderfully, and recently she'd talked him into taking requests. Unfortunately, he flat out refused to play "Copa Cabana," but Cameron was working on it. He was currently playing "Moonlight Sonata," one of Cameron's favourite pieces of music.

She decided now was as good a time to ask him as any. She'd rather not look him in the eye.

"Greg." she called through.

"Yeah."

"How do you feel about log cabins?"

"It's not a subject I'd given a lot of thought to."

"Well start. Because I've booked us a long weekend in Hidden Valley, near Vernon."

House stopped playing. "A ski resort?"

"Yeah."

He stood up and grabbed his cane, making his way to the kitchen doorway. Leaning heavily on his cane he asked again. "A ski resort?"

Cameron smiled. "I wasn't planning on skiing. I was thinking more of lying in front of a log fire and only venturing out for supplies."

He just stared at her.

"Look, if you don't want to I'll cancel. I just thought it would be something nice to do with my half of the winnings."

"You're still getting those phone calls." He didn't ask.

Cameron looked uncomfortable. "Yeah."

"Is that why you didn't want to go to your place?"

"Partly."

"And the weekend away?"

"Has nothing to do with it. I just thought it might be nice to have a break together. Ask Cuddy. I spoke to her about us having Friday and Monday off on the same day she won the bet."

Cameron stirred the pasta sauce as House continued to stare at her. It was odd how one man's gaze could make her feel so completely exposed and vulnerable.

"Have you reported the phone calls?"

"Yes, there's not much they can do unless he makes a threat. I got caller ID for the time being."

Cameron poured the pasta into the colander, added pepper and a knob of butter and turned it over. Finally she turned to face him. "OK, if it doesn't stop soon I'll change my number. Now, do you want to eat or just stare at me all evening?"

House dropped his gaze. "Smells good."

Cameron served two plates and took the garlic bread from the oven as House ferried the plates to the table.

Taking a mouthful, House remarked, "You might not be able to cook much, but what you do cook, you cook well."

"Thanks, I think."

"The weekend sounds good."

"Really? You looked like I'd asked you to eat Steve."

House looked over at his pet rat. "Just make sure you pack that little black nightdress thing."

III

Cameron had won the argument over whose transport to take to the cabin, saying she needed more things they she could reasonably be expected to carry on his bike. But as they got out of the car, she noticed sitting still for the long drive had taken its toll on his leg.

He never admitted when he was in pain and tried to hide it from her, but she knew. She watched him tread carefully as he headed towards the cabin. His leg gave way slightly and he stumbled. As he turned to check if she'd noticed, Cameron ducked her head back into the car, emerging with the bags and a smile as thought nothing had happened. He didn't like her nagging.

They stopped at the doorway and looked around for a few moments.

"It's beautiful." Cameron said.

"It's cold."

"Don't be a grouch. You light a fire and I'll unpack the bags."

While House loaded logs and kindling onto the fire, Cameron headed back out to the car for the supplies they'd stopped to purchase on the way. Fifteen minutes later they were unpacked and the fire was blazing.

"Put some music on," Cameron ordered as she began pulling cushions off the couch and making a semicircle of them on the rug in front of the fire.

"Yes ma'am!" House mock saluted her as he made his way to the CD player. "You're bossy when I'm not your boss."

Cameron smiled. As he came back she narrowed her eyes at him. "Now strip!"

House couldn't help but grin. "You first."

"You aren't the boss here."

Muttering about "wanton nymphomaniacs" and how he always ended up with them, he began undressing, wondering exactly what she had planned. Cameron headed to the kitchen and returned with an opened bottle of red wine and two glasses.

Now down to his boxers, she ordered him to sit, pointing to the cushions in front of the fire. She filled a glass and handed it to him, telling him to lie back.

Cameron kneeled down beside him and began to massage his bad leg. She started with his calf, kneading the muscles firmly but not too hard. She worked her way up to his damaged thigh, taking care but still being firm, just like Ingrid had taught her.

She switched to rubbing the area with her palms. House didn't say anything but his eyes closed and his expression relaxed.

When she was sure she'd helped, she moved over to the other leg.

"If you keep this up, I'll fall asleep on you," he murmured.

"You wouldn't dare."

Cameron observed him, something she didn't get a chance to do very often. This was probably the most relaxed she'd ever seen him, he even had a slight smile pulling at the edge of his lips.

She swatted his good thigh lightly. "Time to turn over."

"No it isn't." He sat up and took a sip of his wine. She knew the look in his eyes. "You're still dressed," he told her.

"You're still undressed," she informed him.

His eyes narrowed slightly and he darted forward, overbalancing her so she fell backwards and he landed on top on her.

"Now who's being bossy," she teased.

He began unbuttoning her blouse. "Admit it, you love it when I take charge." He began kissing her neck.

"I just love you."

House paused what he was doing and Cameron mentally kicked herself. That was a stupid thing to blurt out.

House resumed kissing her neck almost immediately but to Cameron it had felt like an aeon.

She tried to put her brainless comment from her mind and just enjoy the moment as best she could.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry this chapter took so long. Thank you all for your lovely feedback. Unfortunately, I don't think the rest will be coming thick and fast either, too much real life stuff going on. But I do hope you enjoy it and will stick with it.

Cat

-xxx-

Chapter 4

The weekend had been different after that. There wouldn't have been anything noticeable to the outside observer, but there was a tension between them that hadn't been there before.

Cameron couldn't believe she'd just blurted it out like that, but she also had to admit she was upset that House hadn't said it back to her.

As she dumped her washing into her laundry hamper, she laughed out loud at herself. She hadn't even expected him to say it back, but she was still hurt because he hadn't. This relationship was driving her crazy!

She sat on the sofa and wondered if it was her who'd created the tension. She had to get used to the fact House was probably never going to say those words, even if he did feel them. He just wasn't a hearts and flowers kind of guy. She knew by his actions that he cared for her. She'd have to learn to live with that.

She noticed her answering machine flashing with 22 messages and frowned. If it was her family or friends and important, they'd have called her mobile, surely? She pressed play.

The first nine messages were silent, the caller hanging up after a few seconds, he next one was from a friend, just calling for a chat, the next few were hang ups again but then they changed to what seemed to be muffled crying. Not just normal crying, but tormented crying, reminding Cameron of a wounded animal. The last three were torrents of abuse, almost screamed down the phone line.

By the time the machine bleeped to signify the end of the last message, cutting it short as it ran out of memory, Cameron was pale. She deleted the messages immediately, wanting to forget them. Then she checked her front door was locked, pulled on a jumper as she suddenly felt cold, then picked up the phone and set about having her number changed.

III

Cameron tried to be nonchalant when she told House about her new phone number at work the next day. She wasn't sure why, she just didn't want him making a big deal over it.

When she'd arrived at work Chase asked her a lot of questions. Since the secrecy was over, Chase was always asking for details of her relationship with House. Cameron wasn't in the mood today and snapped at him. She apologised a few moments later saying she was tired. Chase made some remark that the sex must be good and Cameron ignored him.

Foreman just wished her good morning and went back to his coffee and paper.

House walked in, late as usual, assigned Chase his clinic duty for that morning and headed towards his own office.

Cameron handed him a slip of paper as he passed. He stopped and read it.

"What's this?"

Sensing something about to happen, Chase dawdled. Foreman didn't look up, but he did stop reading.

"My new phone number."

House gave her one of those awful evaluating looks. "What happened?"

"I just got some strange messages over the weekend, so I took your advice. I've already told Cuddy."

"What did they say?"

"She said, 'Thank you for keeping me informed, House would never have gotten around to giving it to me,' then she asked if I was okay, and we said goodbye."

"I meant the messages."

Cameron was feeling uncomfortable. "Most were just silent."

House focused on his other two underlings. "Don't you two have somewhere to be?"

Chase left but Foreman answered, "Not really."

House opened his office door and held it open. "Dr, Cameron, step into my office."

Reluctantly she did, House followed and closed the door after them.

"The glass isn't sound proof you know."

House looked shocked. "It isn't? You mean people could hear you screaming my name in ecstasy while we had sex? Cool!"

Cameron smiled.

Satisfied he'd pierced the barriers she'd erected, he sat down. "Talk to me."

Cameron sat opposite him. "I just had some nasty messages, that's all."

"They upset you," he stated.

Cameron shrugged. "They were nasty."

House didn't speak for a while; he seemed to be thinking.

"Can I go now?" Cameron asked eventually.

"Only if you bring me a coffee."

"That's sexual harassment."

House pouted. "Please?"

"Fine. Black, no sugar, right?" she teased.

"Only if you want me to spank you."

"White, two sugars coming up."

III

One week later.

"You'll stay with me for the time being."

Cameron was close to tears as House put his arms around her. "That's not the point," she told him. "This is my home!"

The tears flowed and House tried to comfort her as best he could. When she'd calmed down he put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up.

"I know this is your home. We'll get it fixed up again first thing in the morning. Repainted, new furniture, steel door, Dobermans, the whole works."

Cameron sniffed.

An officer came out from the bedroom. "I think I have everything I need."

"What happens now?" asked House.

"We'll question Mr Williams again, but it looks like he wore gloves so I doubt we'll find any physical evidence he was here. My partner is speaking to the neighbours; hopefully one of them saw him. But he was careful not to be seen when he slashed your tyres, so I doubt it."

"Isn't there anything else you can do?" Cameron asked. "What about the phone calls?"

"We traced them, they came from a disposable cell phone, untraceable." The officer looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Ma'am, but without evidence, my hands are tied."

Cameron buried her head in House's chest as her tears began flowing again.

"Thank you," House told the officer quietly as he left the apartment. He continued to hold Cameron as he looked around at the damage. The walls were spray painted with red paint, the furniture slashed, ornaments broken, clothes torn or slashed and books torn off the shelves.

House knew something had to be done. Soon. Before this freak took his anger out on Cameron herself.

III

House handed her a large scotch. "Drink this," he told her as she sat shivering on his sofa.

Cameron drank half the amber liquid, grimaced, then downed the rest.

"Good girl," he told her, taking the glass and refilling it. "Sip it this time."

He sat down next to her and she rested against him.

"Where's it going to stop?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"I don't know if I can take much more."

"You can. You're strong. But you shouldn't have to."

They didn't speak again. House looked down to see she had fallen asleep. Afraid to wake her he stayed where he was.

III

The next morning Cameron awoke from a bad dream with a start. It took her a few moments to realise she was safe, in House's apartment with him smiling at her.

"Have we slept here all night?"

House yawned. "Looks like it."

"Oh my god, your leg! Are you okay? You should have woken me."

"Didn't want to. It's fine, just a little stiff," he said, stretching the leg and trying to hide his grimace.

"I'll get your pills." Cameron headed off to the kitchen and returned with his pills and a glass of water.

"Thank you. Now go take a shower, you're late for work."

"I can't go in today, I've got things to organise."

"I told you I'll do that. You'll go into work or I'll fire you."

"House!"

"I mean it. Just borrow a clean shirt of mine from the closet."

"Do you have such a thing?" she sneered. She couldn't believe that he would make her work after what had happened last night. But she trundled off to his bathroom. She needed a shower anyway. And she supposed she could always buy some new clothes after work.

III

Cameron actually felt okay once she got into work. Not great, not even good, but keeping to her routine was helping her.

House had stayed home to make arrangements for her apartment to be fixed. She'd argued about having to wait for the insurance but he told her to get the work done now and quibble over it later. The important thing was to get her apartment back.

She supposed he was right, but she wasn't exactly rich. House had assured her she could borrow from Wilson if necessary.

That had raised a slight smile.

Chase noticed immediately that Cameron was wearing House's t-shirt. Probably because she'd worn one of his favourites but it was comforting and familiar. She needed that now.

She explained to them what had happened and then asked them to drop the subject. She didn't want to dwell on it more than she had to.

She also went to see Cuddy. The police officer had advised her to warn her employers of the situation so they could keep an eye out for trouble.

The rest of the day she tried to keep her mind on the article she was working on.


	5. Chapter 5

Further to my last report of RL being hell and the next few chapters coming slowly, I just realized, in 2 weeks I wont have a computer anymore! Eek! So I'm writing like a demon, trying to finish this before I move. Future chapters wont be betaed, sorry, no time. I hope I caught everything major, but please forgive me if I didn't.

Cat

-xxx-

Chapter 5

"Why aren't you at work?" House asked Wilson, as he answered the door to him.

"I could ask you the same thing. And why you sent poor Cameron in to work after what happened!"

House looked concerned as Wilson entered his apartment. "She okay?"

"She's fine, getting on with things."

"Good." He sat next to Wilson on the sofa. "That's why I sent her to work."

"Not 'cause you're a mean son of a bitch, then?"

House pouted. "That hurts."

Wilson noticed the coffee table strewn with papers.

"What's all this?"

"I'm organizing things. Getting her place redecorated, new stuff, insurance claim, that kinda thing."

Wilson had to let go of his anger. He's driven over in his lunch hour because he was afraid House's usual lack of concern was going to ruin his relationship, one of the few good things House had in his life. He was a little shocked to see how much effort House was putting into this. He wasn't sure House would even put the same concern into getting his own placed fixed.

House picked up the phone and began dialing. "Can you get me a beer before you go?"

Wilson did as asked, then left. He hadn't been confident of how House felt about Cameron before. Now he knew House had fallen, hard. He smiled. It couldn't happen to two nicer people.

III

Hank Williams led a small life and this was reflected in his apartment. It was small, one bedroom, furnished with second hand items which had all seen better days. He worked as an IT technician for a local firm, where he was under valued and unappreciated. In his spare time he liked playing role playing games online, reading science fiction, particularly Arthur C Clark and watching a lot of documentaries.

He didn't eat well, preferring the diet of a child to that of an adult.

He had no pictures of family or friends, but a few movie posters adorned the walls.

House almost felt sorry for him.

"Who are you!?"

House stood up. "Oh no, don't play dumb. That just makes everything so time consuming while I explain what you already know, and you pretend not to understand."

Hank considered bluffing for a moment but decided against it. "What are you doing in my apartment?"

"I've come to threaten you."

Hank took the news well. He looked a little surprised but recovered quickly. "You don't look like you could do me much damage," he said, pointing at House's cane.

"Looks can be deceptive. Besides, I'm not here to hurt you. And if you hurt me, there's a note on my desk saying where I am and my car is parked not 50 yards from here."

"You don't drive a car."

House smiled. "That's you're first mistake. I prefer the bike, but I also have a car. Sit down."

Hank continued standing.

"OK, your call." House sat on the arm of a chair. "Here's the deal. Dr, Cameron means a lot to me. If you upset her, that upsets me. I don't like being upset, so if you have any contact with her again, I'll make it my business to make sure you suffer."

Hank considered his words. "I'll just leave notes everywhere saying if anything happens to me, they should look at you." Feeling cocky, Hank sat on the sofa.

House smiled. "You think I'd be so dumb as to come in here and bludgeon you or shoot you?"

Hank's smile faltered slightly. House stood up and walked around the sofa.

"I'm going to give you three examples. Don't bother writing them down because they won't be the ones I use. I have a hundred different ways to hurt you, not one can be traced back to me."

House continued walking around the sofa as he spoke.

"First, we have heavy metal poisoning. Now, granted they'll look for the common ones, ones that could have made it into your food and water supply. They may also check for the ones commonly used as poison. There are a lot more that are never checked for. It's painful and once it's stored away in your organs, hard to get rid of. It will have long term effects like neurological symptoms, loss of physical coordination, difficulty in speech, hearing impairment, blindness, I could go on, but it's a very long list and I'm bored now.

"Next we have drugs! I love drugs. There are drugs like colchicine, which will stop your cells dividing. Very painful, your organs break down one by one. How severely you're affected depends on the dose and how long your exposure is. It's also very versatile, coming in capsule, tablet and liquid form. You'd never be able to eat or drink anything again and be sure I hadn't got there first. No one's going to test for it because, well, why would you take it?

"My final example, and my personal favorite, GHB, commonly known as the date rape drug. Now, I have a lot of options if I give you this. I give you enough to induce unconsciousness and amnesia, then do what I want. Plant some heroine on you and call the police. I can tie you naked to a fence and call the local gay bar. Or, and this is my personal favorite, I can push you off a bridge or tall building. Now, you may die, which would probably be better for you, or, more likely, you'd just be crippled for life. Paraplegic, quadriplegic, maybe just brain damaged. And you'd have no recollection of how and why it happened."

House paused. Hank had gone rather pale.

"This is just a small selection. Something to think about. If I do decide to hurt you, you won't know what hit you." He headed for the door and put his hand on the knob. "You only get one warning. That was it."

III

Foreman and Chase were sitting in the conference room, Chase doodling on his pad, Foreman reading the newest Medical Journal, when a head popped itself through the door. The head coughed and the boys looked up.

"Can we help you?" asked Chase.

"I was told a Doctor Cameron would be here."

"She should be back any minute. Is there something we can help with?" Asked Foreman.

The man smiled and entered the room. Holding out his hand in turn for them to shake, he introduced himself. "I'm Joe, an old friend of hers. Just dropping by to surprise her."

Chase and Foreman were introducing themselves when a high pitched, "Oh my God!" interrupted them. Cameron flung her arms around Joe.

Chase and Foreman exchanged glances as the other two hugged. Cameron wasn't usually this enthusiastic, meaning this man had to be a good friend.

Deciding they needed some privacy to catch up, Cameron took Joe to the Cafeteria where she bought them both a coffee.

"What are you doing here?" Cameron asked, then grimaced. "Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that, I'm just so surprised."

Joe hadn't taken offence. "Lisa and I are travelling around for a few months, visiting friends and catching up with people, seeing some places we've always wanted to."

"Taking a few months off? What did you do, win the lottery?" Cameron joked.

"Yes."

Cameron's smile froze. "Seriously though."

"We won the lottery. Seventeen days ago Lisa and I won thirty three million dollars." A satisfied grin crept over his features.

"You're really serious, aren't you?"

"Yep!"

"Oh my God! That's fantastic! It couldn't happen to a nicer couple."

"Well, the kids aren't in school yet, we figured we might as well take a break and enjoy it before we have to settle down into the hard grind of being rich."

"You poor thing."

"But enough about me, for now. What's been happening with you?"

Cameron's smile fell.

III

House arrived back at his apartment expecting Cameron to be there. She wasn't so he fetched himself a beer and settled down on the sofa.

He considered calling her to see if she was OK but decided against it. He wasn't sure why, but every time he reached for the phone, something stopped him picking it up.

Two hours later, worry was stopping his enjoyment of the TV. He called Wilson.

"Have you seen Cameron?"

"Not since she left the hospital, why?"

"She hasn't come back yet."

"She met an old friend, left with him. They're probably just catching up over coffee or something."

"That's a long coffee. What friend?"

"I don't know, I didn't meet him. I saw them leave and Foreman told me he was an old friend."

"Thanks," House hung up.

Now he defiantly wasn't going to call her.

III

It was nearly ten O'clock when he finally heard her key in the door. He'd had a few beers too many and a face like thunder.

She walked in weighed down with bags and was followed by a man, also carrying a lot of bags.

"Greg!" She dropped her bags and leaned down to kiss him. "I want you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Joe, I knew him in college. Joe, this is Greg."

Joe put his bags down and held out his hand to House. House looked at it but didn't shake it.

"Where have you been?" House asked Cameron.

"Joe took me shopping. I told him what had happened and he insisted on buying me a new wardrobe."

"Your phone stopped working?"

"Actually yes. I left my charger at my apartment and the battery died. We stopped by on the way back to collect it."

Sensing the tension, Joe said he'd better get going. Cameron saw him to the door and kissed him goodbye.

"Call me at the hotel if you need anything." Joe said as Cameron closed the door after him.

She turned to House. "What was that for?"

"What?"

"The hostility. He's an old friend helping me out."

"I'll bet. Helping how?"

"He bought me these clothes, he's ordered new furniture, he's arranged for people to start redecorating the apartment tomorrow morning and it should be finished by the end of the week. He's organised a video phone for the door, alarm system, panic buttons."

House's attempts at getting Cameron's apartment fixed hadn't been nearly so successful. The insurance company said it would take two weeks and all the contractors he'd called couldn't start until the beginning of next week, at the earliest.

"And he did all this out of the kindness of his heart?"

"Actually, yes."

"I'm sure."

Cameron snapped. "What is your problem?"

"My problem? I'm not the one swaning off with strange men, letting them buy me."

"He is not buying me!"

"Looks like he's trying to from where I'm standing."

"He's an old friend who's trying to help me out. And I told him I'd pay him back every dime!"

"Yeah yeah, pull the other one."

"Is that really what you think of me? That a guy just has to flash some cash, and I'm his?"

House didn't answer.

"Great." Cameron grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "I always thought you were a good judge of character. I'll be by to pick up my things tomorrow." She left.

House decided beer wasn't enough any more. He headed to the kitchen for his whiskey bottle.

How could she? OK, so she didn't know what he'd risked for her this afternoon, and he had no intention of ever telling her, but…

But what? She'd met up with an old friend, an old rich friend by the looks of it. But she hadn't cheated on him. Granted, she could have found a phone booth, or borrowed the rich friends cell phone, but in the grand scheme of things, did that really matter.

House sighed. He was jealous. Jealousy was a bad sign. Jealousy meant he cared more than he'd like to.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Allison!"

Cameron managed a weak smile. "Hey Lisa. I'm sorry to intrude on you-"

"Not an intrusion at all. Come in, what's wrong?"

Cameron's eyes filled with tears. "We had a fight, I walked out, but it wasn't until I'd left, I realised I don't have anywhere to go any more."

Lisa enveloped Cameron in her arms and called for her husband. "Joe. Joe, Hunny?"

Joe appeared from one of the suite doors. "Yeah." He noticed Cameron. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Can you pop down to the reception and book Al a room? She needs somewhere to stay for the night."

Cameron pulled away and wiped at her eyes. "No really, I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry. Don't go to any trouble."

Joe smiled. "You are never any trouble." He kissed his wife's cheek as he left.

"Come on, you need a drink." Lisa led Cameron to the sofa then headed for the mini bar. "What's your poison?"

"Whiskey."

Lisa looked strangely at her.

"I developed a taste for it recently."

Lisa nodded. "His drink, right?"

Cameron nodded. Lisa poured their drinks and sat down next to Cameron, handing her a glass.

"Sorry I couldn't come with Joe today, but someone had to watch the kids. Joe's caught me up on most things you talked about today. I'm so sorry."

Cameron shook her head. "I just don't know where it's going to end. I'm so tired. I'm tired of worrying, tired of not sleeping, tired of wondering what's next? Part of me just wishes he'd attack me, then, one way or another, it'd be over."

"The police can't help?"

"There's no proof it's him."

"And the fight with Greg?"

"Over nothing. He's a grouch, there's nothing new there, but I'm so… on edge these days. Normally I can take his moods and sarcasm but recently I just… I just strike back. Just to strike at something, anything, you know?"

"I don't claim to know what you're going through, but I think I understand what you mean. Don't be too hard on yourself. You're being terrorised. No one deals well with that. How can you be rational and reasonable all the time with all this going on?"

Joe returned with a swipe card. "Got you the room next door so if you need us, we're just a knock away."

Cameron smiled. "Thank you. I will pay you pack, I promise."

Lisa hugged her. "What use is money if it can't spread a little happiness? OK, maybe happiness is a little too high to be aiming for with you right now, but we can at least make things easier for you."

Cameron smiled.

"Please let us do this for you." Lisa urged.

"OK. Thank you." Cameron held one arm out towards Joe who joined in their hug. "I love you guys." She began to cry again.

III

House tried Cameron's cell phone again and again, never getting through. At midnight he began trying her friends. Three calls later, one to Wilson, one to Chase and one to Foreman, he realised he didn't actually know any of her friends.

His only other hope was she'd gone to Joe's hotel. The man had money so he began with the best.

He called the Marriott, then the Westin Princeton but finally struck gold at the Hyatt Regency.

"Can you connect me with Allison Cameron's room, please?"

"Certainly sir, one moment."

House held the phone away from him and looked at it like it was poisonous. So she was staying with him.

He heard a voice on the phone but couldn't make the words out. He hung up.

He needed to get out. He grabbed his coat and headed for one of the bars down his street. He hadn't expected to find her. He had hoped he wouldn't find her. But she had gone to Joe. Run straight to him. He was sure of this because Cameron would never spend money on a luxury hotel like the Hyatt. She'd be a Holiday Inn kind of girl.

The worst part of it was that House knew, in no uncertain terms, that she's be sitting next to him on the sofa right now, if his own stupidity hadn't caused him to pick a fight with her.

It never occurred to his whiskey addled brain that if Cameron was staying in Joe's room, she wouldn't have appeared on the register. All his brain could see was a younger man, able bodied and handsome, in bed with Cameron. His Cameron.

III

Cameron put the phone down, wondering who it could have been. Had House tracked her down? If so, why hadn't he said anything? She didn't want to think it, but she had to wonder if she'd been followed here and the call was from Hank.

Cameron called down to the reception and asked them not to put any more calls through, and not to tell anyone she was here, or which room she was in.

Now wide awake, she turned the TV on. She doubted she'd get much sleep tonight. She missed House. So he was old, grumpy and disabled. There was something about him that made her feel comforted and safe. She hadn't realised that until now.

III

House sat at the Bar. He had a bottle of bourbon in front of him and a glass. The bottle was now only half full.

House looked at his reflection in the mirror behind the bar. He looked into his eyes, but the pain he saw made him look back down at his glass.

"Are you drinking to celebrate or forget?" asked a crisp English voice.

House looked at the stool beside him where a petite woman now sat.

"Take a guess."

The woman raised her eyebrows and ordered a Bacardi and coke from the barman.

"So, what are you trying to forget?" she asked him.

"Are you always this chatty?"

"Only when I'm depressed."

House didn't reply.

"Oh come on, misery loves company. Lighten up."

House took a long look at her. She had mid brown hair, short and businesslike. She was probably middle aged but looking good for it. Or she was in her 20's and looking bad for it! She wore jeans and shirt. She wasn't dressed to pull.

"What are you drinking for then?" he asked.

"To forget."

"Forget what?"

She sighed. "Home. I'm home sick."

"Go home then."

"Can't, got a contract to fulfil and the money's good."

"Stop whining then."

She laughed. "That's probably good advice." She held her hand out to him. "I'm Marie."

House looked at the hand for a few seconds before deciding to shake it. "Greg."

"And what are you forgetting?"

"If I wanted to be reminded, I wouldn't be trying to forget."

"Touché."

They talked back and forth for a while, about nothing, or at least nothing House would remember in the morning. At 3 am the barman declared it closing time and kicked them out. House got down from his stool but stumbled. Marie caught him.

"Hey! Careful."

House stood up but swayed.

"Do you live far?" she asked.

"Are you coming on to me?" House didn't remember the last time he'd felt this drunk.

"No, I'm worried about you. Someone needs to make sure you get home in one piece."

House laughed. "It'd be bad if I got home in two pieces, huh?"

"Where do you live?"

"Down the street. I'll be fine."

He limped towards the door, stumbled again, nearly falling and knocking two tables so the glasses fell off and shattered.

"Hey!" the bartender called out.

"I'll get him out." Marie assured him. She straightened Greg up and put his free arm over her shoulder. "Come on," she said, steering him towards the door. "You better not live ten blocks away!"

III

Marie took House's keys from him at the door. He'd made a few attempts to open it but the lock seemed to keep moving on him. Marie opened the door and helped him inside.

She sat him on the sofa.

"You're ver' kind." He slurred. The fresh night air seemed to make him even drunker than he'd been in the bar.

"Yeah, well, it's my good deed for the week."

"Have a drink with me?" he said, picking up the bottle of whiskey from the table. Marie took it from him.

"You've had enough."

"Coffee then?"

Marie considered the man before her. Handsome, intelligent, probably very funny when sober. She hadn't met many nice men out here. She didn't have the time. And a coffee might help sober him up.

"Sure, a coffee. I'll make it."

"Can you make mine Irish?"

Marie smiled. He was either a raging alcoholic, or he was still quite funny when drunk. She guessed she'd have to wait until morning to find out which.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The shrill phone ripped House from sleep the next morning. Eyes closed, he blindly felt around for his phone. He couldn't find it and eventually the ringing stopped. Moments later another phone rang. House found this one on his bedside table and turned it off.

"Morning."

House put his arm over his eyes to shield them from the glare as he took a peak at who had spoken. He had a sinking feeling that things had gotten a lot worse since last night.

He looked at the woman beside him and fragments came back to him.

"Hi," She was dressed and sitting on the side of his bed, looking remarkably put together for someone who'd been up so late. She handed him a mug of coffee.

"I'm glad you woke up, I was thinking I'd have to leave a note and I hate that."

"Yeah." House groped in his bedside draw for his Vicodin bottle, opened it and took two.

"What are they?"

"For my leg."

"Not for the heard of elephants rampaging through your brain?"

"Those too."

"Look, I have to run, I'm late but I enjoyed last night. I wouldn't mind doing it again. My numbers on your coffee table. Call me."

"Yeah."

She bent down and kissed him then left.

House rolled over and cursed into the pillow.

III

Cameron hung the phone up. She was sure he was OK, House was like a cat, 9 lives and always landed on his feet. But it did worry her that he didn't pick up. She assumed he was probably badly hung over.

"Look, he'll be here." Chase reassured her. "It's not like it's unusual for House to be late."

"The man has a point," Foreman agreed.

"I know. I just want to make sure."

III

House felt ready to face work, and more specifically, Cameron, a few yours later. The Vicodin had calmed the hangover and his guilt was firmly repressed under a layer of sarcastic indifference.

He pulled into his space in the underground parking lot, removed his helmet and detached his cane from the bike. He paused and took one final deep breath before heading into the hospital.

He didn't make it far as a pain tore through his head. For an instant he thought his hangover had returned and brought a few friends along with it, but as pain began flaring in other areas, he curled into the foetal position.

Each new pain was accompanied by a shout. Concentrating, House finally made out some of the words.

"Hurt!" pain in his leg. "Her!" his side burned. "You!" hip. "Lying!" leg. "Cheating!" leg. "Son!" hip. "Of!"

House felt himself grow tired and willingly gave into unconsciousness.

III

House awoke feeling surprisingly good, if tired. He opened his eyes to see Cameron smiling down at him.

He couldn't quite remember why, but he was sure Cameron shouldn't be smiling at him. Especially that sweet, innocent smile he'd only seen her use in private, when her guard was down. He wondered if he was dead and this was heaven. The way he felt, like he was floating, being dead wasn't such an outrageous idea.

"Hey, you're up. How are you feeling?"

House tried to reach out and stroke her hair. He loved her hair, so shiny and soft. Specifically, he loved it draped over his chest while they were in bed.

"Thirsty." He croaked.

"I'll get you some water." She was gone only moments, just to the end of his bed to fill the water glass. House tried to stay awake, to see her turn to him again with that sweet smile, but he couldn't. He was so tired. As his eyes drooped closed again he wondered if this was hell, not heaven. A hell where you only get a glimpse of happiness before it was snatched away.

III

The next time House awoke he was more lucid. He felt the floating sensation and no pain but this time recognised it as the effects of morphine. He took a few moments to look around. It was night, almost silent except for the faint footsteps of the nurses in the hallways.

He had a drip going into his hand, the morphine, but an examination of his other hand and his elbows showed bruising, meaning he'd had a lot of injections or drips. He wondered how long he'd been here.

Beside his bed on a portable cot, lay Cameron, sleeping soundly. He remembered now why he wasn't deserving of her smile, but he pushed that thought aside. Right now all he wanted to know was why he was here.

He remembered the fight with Cameron and went from there. There was the woman from the bar, the hangover from hell the next morning, he got ready, he remembered riding to work and parking… The rest was a blank until Cameron smiling face, asking him how he was feeling.

"Alison?" He called.

In a few seconds she was beside his bed, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Hi, sleepy head." She took his hand.

"What am I doing here?"

"You were attacked, on your way into work."

House tried to remember but drew a blank. "How long have I been here?"

"Three days. How do you feel?"

House smiled. "I'm on morphine, I feel great!"

Cameron smiled too, then lightly smacked his upper arm. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

House smiled but his first twinge of pain turned it into a grimace. He raised his hand to his face to examine the area that hurt.

"You took a blow to the jaw, but just bruising, no serious damage." Cameron told him.

"I've been out for three days, what is the serious damage?"

Cameron swallowed. "You had a concussion, two cracked ribs, lots of bruising…"

"And"

"You were bleeding internally, they had to operate and take out your spleen."

House shrugged. "Eh, who needs a spleen."

Cameron smiled.

House was silent for a moment then he asked, "Hank?"

Cameron nodded. "I'm so sorry. Security caught the attack on CCTV and saved you before he did too much damage. He's been arrested and charged."

Instinct told house not to ask more at the moment. "I'm hungry, can you get me a rubin?"

"Cafeteria's closed, but I can probably rustle some soup up."

House groaned. "Oh god, you're going to be the nurse maid from hell, aren't you."

"What!"

"You'll have me right where you want me, incapacitated. You'll be feeding me things that are good for me, and stopping me doing anything fun."

Cameron smiled. "House, even if you were in a full body cast, there's no why I could stop you doing something you've set your mind on."

"Good, then get me a drink."

Cameron smiled. "You're on morphine, isn't that enough of a high?"

"See, nurse maid from hell." He said, teasing her.

"I can already see that you'll be the patient from hell."

"We'll make a good team then." House was silent for a few moments but just couldn't help himself. "I suppose Joe has been a huge help to you, letting you cry on his shoulder."

"Actually, Lisa's been the one comforting me. That's Joe's wife."

House looked contrite but didn't say anything. Cameron didn't have the heart to be angry with him. If it wasn't for her being over friendly with patients, he would be in this state.

She reached over and kissed him. "I'll go get you some food."

III

Wilson soon realised why House had asked him to get what he needed from his apartment and not Cameron. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the two coffee mugs, one stained with lipstick, and the note, signed Marie.

He put the note in his pocket and washed the mugs up before checking the apartment for other signs. Then he collected what House had asked for and returned to the hospital.

III

House was alone in his room when Wilson returned. He put the bag with House's things on a chair and went to stand by his bedside.

"Why the long face?" House asked.

"I don't appreciate being made an accomplice." Wilson took the note from his pocket and showed it to House.

House had the decency to look contrite.

"How could you?" Wilson asked.

"Like you're perfect?"

"This isn't about me."

"People in glass houses."

"Would you stop!" Wilson exclaimed. He ran a hand through his hair as he composed himself. "She is the best thing that ever happened to you. You're going out again, you're happier, you're almost pleasant at times."

"What I do with my life isn't your concern."

"No. But Cameron is. This relationship isn't a game to her. Do you have any idea what you're risking?"

"Are you going to tell her?"

Wilson didn't answer immediately. "I should."

"But you're not going to." House stated.

"No. At least, as long as you show me this relationship isn't just a game to you. Cameron's a special woman and she deserves better."

Again House looked shamefaced.

"Show her that you love her. Buy her flowers once in a while, bring her breakfast in bed, tell her you love her, anything. Just let her know you give a damn."

"Or what? You'll show her the note?"

"No. Blackmail is your style, not mine." He left, wondering if he'd done the right thing.

III

Cameron came to visit that afternoon after she'd finished her clinic duty. From the smile on her face, House knew Wilson hadn't said anything to her. She leaned over the railing and kissed him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap. They lowered my morphine!"

"Shocking. Other than that?"

"I'm fine. When can I get out of here?"

"I don't know. You suffered head trauma, they'll probably want to keep you under observation for a while."

Wilson's words had been running around his head ever since he left. "Tell the doctors I want to discharge myself."

"House! You can't be alone. What if there are complications?"

"Tell them I'll be living with a doctor."

"But you…" Cameron looked puzzled.

House watched, smiling slightly as her expression registered what he was saying.

"Are you saying…"

"I want you to move in with me."

"You've just suffered head trauma, are you sure about this?"

"Wait, let me think." He said sarcastically. "Of course I'm sure. You already spend most of your time there anyway."

"But what about my place?"

"Keep it as an investment."

Cameron didn't answer immediately and House actually began to fear she might say no.

"What? Don't think you can look at this ugly mug 24/7?"

Cameron grinned. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Is that a yes?"

Cameron flung her arms around him. "Of course it's a yes!".

House groaned in pain and Cameron pulled away looking mortified.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"Eh, what's another broken rib compared to that look on your face."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Three weeks later

"Good morning."

Cameron looked up from the computer. "You're late."

"That's because I had to service myself this morning. You'd think when you cohabit, things like that would be a thing of the past."

Cameron blushed. Despite living together, she and House usually made their own way to work, mainly because House was never ready when Cameron wanted to leave.

"Guys!" moaned Chase.

Foreman didn't react.

"Oh relax. I had a meeting with Cuddy this morning. Pack your bags, we're going on a field trip."

Foreman looked up. "Where?"

"Pharmaceutical conference. Stoia Tucker are paying for seven of our doctors to go to their conference, three days, two nights, all expenses paid." He headed through to his office.

"But you hate those things." Cameron argued, following him through with Chase and Foreman.

"Usually, yes."

"What's different about this one?" asked Chase.

"The venue. We're going to Las Vegas." He said, gleefully.

Foreman nodded. "And you're going to try and gamble away your life savings."

House frowned. "I don't have any savings. I'm raiding Cameron's account before we go."

Cameron gave him her best 'that's not very funny' look.

"Great," said Chase. "When do we leave?"

"Friday morning."

The doctors all turned to return to the conference room.

"And make sure you go to the bathroom before we leave, no stops!"

III

They arrived Friday afternoon and made their way to the hotel to unpack. The conference consisted of two hours on Saturday morning, listening to someone pitch the latest drugs. The rest of their time was theirs to do with as they pleased.

Chase headed straight down to the casino to look around.

Foreman left the hotel to sightsee some of the less gaudy areas of Vegas.

House and Cameron stayed in their room, discovering each other.

"I have got to get me one of these." House informed her as he pushed the vibrate button again and the bed flared to life.

"It's tacky!" Cameron laughed.

"It's therapeutic. Better than a massage." He lay back on the bed and, closed his eyes, groaning with pleasure. "Admit it, it's nice."

"Very nice." She handed him his drink, took her robe off and climbed in beside him.

He ran his hand over her side. "That's nice too."

Cameron laughed. "There was me worried I'd never drag you away from the casino, I'm not going to get you out of this room, am I?"

"Are you complaining?" he asked, putting his drink on the side table and turning Cameron onto her back as he hovered above her.

Cameron shook her head as House began kissing her neck. "No complaints here."

III

Saturday lunch time the whole gang enjoyed lunch together after the talk was over.

"Wasn't too bad." Chase ventured.

"I can put up with that again for three days free holiday." Foreman agreed.

House rolled his eyes. "I didn't think you could be so easily bought."

Foreman laughed. "I didn't say I'd buy their product, but I'll take their hospitality."

"What's everyone got planned for the rest of the day?" Chase asked.

"I'm going to gamble away your wages for this month." House told them.

"Very funny," Chase told him. "Foreman?"

"I have a date."

"Not another drug rep?" House asked.

Foreman grinned. "No."

Cameron laughed. "He's not telling, he must really like her." Foreman grinned by way of a reply. "Chase, what about you?" she asked.

"I'm meeting a showgirl later."

House frowned. "You managed to pull a showgirl? Must be the hair."

"Leave him alone." Cameron admonished.

"What about you?" Foreman asked her.

"I'm going to live vicariously through House."

"You aren't going to place a bet?"

"I work too hard for my money, but I'll happily watch him spend his."

They finished their lunch and headed their different ways, agreeing to meet in the lobby at noon the next day for the trip home.

III

House was on a roll. He'd changed $500 into chips to begin with but currently had over $11,000 sitting in front of him.

Cameron sat beside him, goggle-eyed as he continued to win almost every hand of blackjack he played. Tempted by his luck, she'd changed $100 into chips, and promptly lost it in four hands. She stuck to watching him win after that.

House had drawn quite a crowd, all eager to see someone on a winning streak.

His stash of chips dropped by $2,000, then rose by another $6,000. The crowd was behind him all the way, sharing his triumphs and mourning his losses.

House called it a day at $27,420. The crowd was disappointed, but House was adamant.

"My leg's cramping. Besides, I need to pee!" He asked Cameron to cash in his chips, put the cash in the hotel safe and meet him in their room.

III

It was after 11pm when they set out from the hotel for a celebration dinner. House was probably the happiest he could remember being in a long time. He was mellow with the whiskey he's downed (on the house) elated with the money he'd won and more sexually satisfied than any man had a right to be.

"How did you do it?" Cameron asked as they strolled arm in arm, away from the hotel.

"Easy, I counted cards."

"But that's against the rules."

"They can't see what I'm doing in my head."

Cameron was silent.

"Are you upset with me?" he asked.

"No, I'm impressed."

House's happiness level rose another notch.

"Where did you learn to do it?"

"In college. There's lots of books written on counting cards, it just takes practice."

"Yeah right, it's that easy!" Cameron leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. "Will you ever stop surprising me?" she asked quietly.

"Not any time soon." He answered. "Marry me."

Cameron stopped dead in her tracks. "What?!"

House stopped too and turned to face her. "Marry me. Now, tonight." He repeated.

"You're not serious?"

"Is that a no?"

"No."

"Then it's a yes?"

"I…"

Taking her arm he led her over to the side of the road to hail a cab. "Come on Cameron, live a little."


	9. Chapter 9

Nearly done, 1 chapter to go! Still unbetaed, sorry, hope it's not too bad.

Cat

Chapter 9

Cameron awoke earlier than House the next morning. She quietly got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection.

She was married. Married!

She looked down to the thin band on her left hand, as though seeking proof of her marital status. The wedding chapel also sold wedding rings, and it was one of these she wore.

She looked back to her reflection and grinned at herself. Married. To House! She gave a girlish squeal and did a little dance.

This weekend had been like a dream. She offered up a silent prayer, just in case anyone was listening, that the bubble wouldn't burst any time soon.

III

To say Chase and Foreman were shocked would be an understatement. Foreman took it reasonably well, after the initial disbelief. He congratulated them and wished them well.

Chase was speechless for a few minutes, then chattered non-stop. How had it happened? Who asked who? Where did he ask? What had Cameron said? Where did they get married? Why hadn't they called him and Foreman to be witnesses?

House turned his iPod on to drown him out. Cameron eventually had to feign sleep on the plane to avoid his questions.

House and Cameron arrived home that evening, grateful to be alone again.

"I'd carry you over the threshold but…" he held his cane up.

"I'll let you off. Just this once though."

They unpacked, ordered a take away and settled on the sofa to watch TV, Cameron leaning against, his arm over her shoulders as usual.

"Are you sorry?" Cameron asked him, afraid to turn and look at him.

"Why would you say that?"

"It was just so sudden. You don't…"

"Regret it? No." He looked at his left hand, and the band signifying he was a married man. "Although it's going to take some getting used to."

"I say we skip work for two weeks while _they_ get used to the idea."

House smiled. There would be a few stunned faces. "Where would that leave all the sick people needing a caring and compassionate doctor?"

"They'll have to make do with Wilson."

III

Back at work the next morning, House's first visit was to Wilson.

"Did you hear the good news?" House asked.

"So it's true?"

"Which bit, the winning a fortune bit or the marrying Cameron bit?"

"Hadn't heard the fortune bit, I meant the marrying Cameron bit."

"It's true, she made an honest man of me, Jimmy."

"I'm happy for you. Although you can understand why I'm a little shocked."

"Can't say I was expecting it myself, but when she told me she was pregnant, well, I had to do the decent thing."

Wilson stared at him.

"Joke!"

Wilson shook his head as though trying to clear it. "Have you told your parents?"

"Haven't got around to it yet."

"House…" Wilson seemed at a loss where to start. "Marriage is serious."

"You should know." House retorted.

"Cheap shot."

"Oh lighten up, we were already living together. And wasn't it you who told me to take this relationship seriously?"

"I didn't mean marry her!"

House shrugged. "What's done is done."

"You aren't having second thoughts?" Wilson was genuinely amazed House didn't seem phased by being married.

"Not yet."

"So, when can we expect the patter of little Houses?"

"You've had three marriages and no children, what makes you think we'll have a family?"

"Nothing. I'm happy for you both. Really."

III

Two months later

Married life seemed to be agreeing with both House and Cameron. Parents had been told and dinners endured before life could carry on, much as it had before.

Cameron had left Diagnostics to take a position in Immunology. It seemed the sensible thing to do, although she missed working with House. Life with him was never dull. But she was settling nicely into her new job, working for Dr Hudson.

House would never admit it, but she got the feeling he missed working with her too. Although he'd replaced her with an oncologist named Preston, she seemed to get an awful lot of requests for consults on his cases. She didn't mind.

They ate lunch together most days. Over one such lunch Cameron told him she's received a letter from Hank.

"How is old Hank?" House asked.

"He's accepted a plea bargain for a lesser charge. He's being sentenced next week, then he'll probably be transferred out of state."

"What does he want?"

"To see me."

As time had passed, more of the assault had begun to come back to House. He remembered Hanks words as he attacked House. Hank knew about the woman he'd slept with and House felt a flicker of fear.

"Don't do it, you'll just be giving him what he wants." House told her.

"I thought you'd say that."

"Don't tell me you want to see this guy?"

Cameron hesitated. "I don't know. He says he needs to see me, he has something he has to tell me."

"You were compassionate to him before, remember, where did that get you?" House knew that was a low blow, but he didn't care. Cameron could not go visiting him.

Cameron sighed. "You're right, I know you're right."

"Put him behind you. You're a married woman now, you have me to take care of."

Cameron leaned across the table and kissed him. "You are a full time job," she teased.

III

The letter kept bothering Cameron. The rational side of her kept telling her House was right, going to see him would only fuel his obsession. But the letter seemed sincere. She told herself he could have nothing to tell her that she needed to hear. But curiosity gnawed at her.

She put it from her mind again and tried to finish her charting.

III

Cameron didn't know how she'd got back to the hospital. Since leaving the visiting room at the court house, her mind was a blank.

She stared up at the glass façade of the hospital, looking at the window she knew was Greg's office. She wasn't at the right angle to see in. She wondered if he was in there and what he was doing.

She noticed Wilson going out onto the balcony that connected his and House's offices.

He'd know. If there was any truth to what Hank had told her, Wilson was the only one who could possibly confirm it.

III

"Cameron? You look like you've seen a ghost." Wilson was back sitting behind his desk by the time she reached his office. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." He came around his desk and guided her to the sofa. "Can I get you a drink?"

Cameron shook her head. She couldn't look directly at him and stared at her hands instead. "I have to ask you something, about Greg. And I want you to promise me you won't lie to me."

Wilson was confused but agreed.

"When we had that fight, a few months ago," Wilson's heart sank as he realised what was coming. "Before he was beaten up." She seemed unable to continue.

"I remember." He told her softly.

"That night, did he… Did he sleep with someone else?"

Wilson didn't answer. The pain in Cameron's voice stopped him lying, but equally he couldn't tell her the truth. It was as though the moment he confirmed her fears, he would be shattering his friends happiness.

Cameron turned to look at him. "It's okay, you don't have to say it, I can see it written on your face."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She stood up to leave.

"Are you going to be okay?"

She didn't answer him and headed for the door. "Wait!" she stopped and turned back to him. "What are you going to do?"

Cameron looked down at the ring on her left hand. "I don't know." She whispered. "I honestly don't know."

III

Cameron wasn't sure how she got through the rest of that day. She was sure everyone must see how she felt written all over her face, but if they did, no one spoke of it.

When it came, his knock was soft. She didn't answer so he opened the door and stuck his head through, as though afraid to make himself a target.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

She nodded. "You've seen Wilson."

"Yeah."

He sat in one of the chairs opposite her desk but neither of them spoke for a while. House tapped his cane against the floor.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want you to leave."

"I can't do that."

It was taking all of her self control not to break down in front of him.

"Aren't you going to shout at me? Berate me? Hit me?"

"What would that accomplish?"

"Might make you feel better."

"Please, just leave me alone. I need some time." Tears were welling in her eyes. She stood up and tried to leave but House grabbed her arm as she passed.

"Tell me what you want?" he asked, his voice full of emotion. "Do you want me to say I'm sorry? Do you want me to cry? Do you want me to say I love you, because I do."

His eyes were filled with tears and Cameron pulled him to her, his head resting on her abdomen. House wrapped his arms around her.

Even though he had caused this pain, she took comfort in his embrace. But it was a comfort she couldn't afford. At least not for long. Her tears fell as she closed her eyes.

"I need to be alone, please don't come after me."

She broke away from him then and left her office.

House looked after her, stricken with grief. His eyes were wet but when he tried to call her name, only a horse croak emerged. Then she was gone.

III

House stayed in his office that night. He couldn't face home. It wasn't home without Cameron there.

Wilson stayed with him. He didn't have anywhere else to be, after all.

"She's taken two days off." He told House.

"She's running away."

"Can't say I blame her."

"Do you know where she is?"

Wilson shook his head. "I assume you've tried her friends."

"And her cell phone, and her pager. She's not answering."

Wilson wished he had some words of wisdom to make everything better. But he didn't, the only thing he could do was be a friend. They spent the rest of the evening not watching the TV and getting drunk.


	10. Chapter 10

Finished! Phew. Hope you like.

Chapter 10

Two days later House stormed into Cuddy's office. "Where is she?" he demanded, ignoring the well dressed couple already in her office.

"House, this is neither the time or the place."

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me schedule an appointment! Where is she!"

Cuddy smiled at the couple, "I'm sorry about this, I won't be a minute."

Cuddy ushered House out of her office and into a free clinic room.

"House, those are very important donors to this hospital!"

"Don't care. Where is my wife?"

"I don't know!"

"I don't believe you. There is no way Cameron would not let her employer know where she was."

"I don't care what you think, I can't help you."

Cuddy turned to leave.

"Fine. I'll just stop by and see Mr and Mrs Donation on my way out, thank them for their feeble contributions and let them know that you refer to them as snake eyes and the pelican behind their backs."

Cuddy turned back to House. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Cuddy hesitated for a few moments. "Fine, but in the future, keep your personal life out of my hospital, clear?"

"Crystal."

"She's staying at my place. You've broken in before, right?"

III

House kept his finger on the bell. After three minutes of continuous ringing, Cameron finally answered.

"I asked you to give me some time."

"You've had nearly two days."

"Great, so I should be back on form then, all forgiven and forgotten?"

"I didn't say that."

"What do you want, House."

House flinched at the use of his surname outside of work. "I want to talk to you."

Cameron crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. "So talk."

"I want to talk inside."

Cameron hesitated a moment but then turned and he followed her in. Cameron sat in the arm chair leaving House the sofa. They both looked awful. House had dark, bruise coloured circles under his eyes and his stubble was even worse than usual, while Cameron's eyes were red and puffy and her usually neat hair was lank and unkempt.

"You're still wearing your ring, that's a good sign."

"What are you here for?" She asked him.

House rubbed his face. "I'm sorry."

Cameron sighed, the fight seemed to have left her. "I know."

"So talk to me, then. Tell me what an asshole I am." He told her.

Cameron shook her head. "It's not that simple."

"Then explain it to me."

"House… You are… I thought I loved my husband, but I didn't know what love was back then. You… What I have with you frightens me. You have so much power to hurt me, you could crush me so easily. I'm afraid. I'm afraid that you don't love me enough. "

"So what? It's better to be alone?"

"I don't know. I don't know any more."

"Well I do. This is adulthood. People screw up, sometimes they mean it, sometimes it's a mistake, but people will always screw up and you will always get hurt. You just have to learn to live with it."

Cameron gave an ironic laugh. "This from the man who's been running from me for years."

"I never said I had all the answers. And for what it's worth, this relationship scares the crap out of me too! You went into this naively, I've been crushed before."

"So what? Was it, a test? See how far you could push me? How much can I take before I leave too?"

"NO!"

"Then explain it to me!"

"I was… jealous, okay? I'm not young, I'm not handsome, I'm not rich. I got jealous, then I got angry at myself, then I got so drunk and stupid I don't even remember what happened that night. And I'm sorry. If I could do it all again, I wouldn't do the same thing. I would never intentionally hurt you."

Cameron was silent.

"Allison, come home. Please. I know it'll take time but we're married now, don't just give up on us. Work with me."

"I don't know if I'm strong enough."

"But I am. Strong enough for both of us. Say you'll come home."

"Okay."

House pulled her from the armchair onto his lap. He held her as she cried, stroking her hair until the tears finally dried up, then he took her home.

III

Cameron went into the apartment to see everything as she left it.

"You haven't been here?" she asked him.

"I slept at the hospital. It isn't the same without you."

Cameron swallowed the lump in her throat. She resolved to try and get back to normal. She didn't feel normal, nor did the apartment. But if she acted like nothing was wrong, maybe one day she'd feel like nothing was wrong.

She went into the bedroom to unpack the few clothes she'd taken with her. She looked at the bed. She realised she'd slept in this bed probably a hundred times since "she" had been in it, but now it looked different. She sat down on it. It felt different.

Cameron swallowed the nausea she felt and unpacked.

House came up behind her and gently turned her around. "That can wait." He told her, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"I'm not ready…"

"I know." His thumb was softly stroking her cheek. "I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Come here," he pulled her into his embrace. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

Careful not to push things too far, he released her, with one final kiss. Cameron grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards her. She needed to reclaim what was hers, and now was as good a time as any.

"Make love to me?"

House didn't need asking twice. He threw his cane aside and drew her to him, kissing her with all his pent up anger and passion of the last few days. It wasn't soft and tender, it was wild and hungry. They devoured each other like starving men devour food, clawing, biting, scratching, until finally they lay sated, his arm around her as she lay on his chest.

III

Wilson was feeling rather good. Probably the best he could remember feeling for a long time.

House and Cameron were back together. The relationship wasn't perfect, they still had a way to go to get things back to the way they were, but House was happy things were getting back on track, hence Wilson had one less worry.

Wilson had finally found an apartment. Nothing grand, but it was beginning to feel like home. And the icing on the cake was his date last night with the Casting Pharmaceuticals drugs rep.

He'd had fun when he hadn't expected to. Not that she was awful or anything, but dating seemed much harder this time. The first few dates were stressful affairs to be endured while demons were worked out and baggage unpacked. Most of the time he gave up after two dates.

But this first date had been different. Easy, relaxed, and he found himself looking forward to a second date with her.

III

Cameron was slowly getting used to life with House again. She still had trust issues, but he didn't spend a lot of his time out of work away from her and she was gradually relaxing. She left him alone on poker night and worked late or went to the movies on Thursdays. To begin with she'd come home early, or she'd dawdle before going out, just to make sure poker night was still poker night.

She knew House recognised what she was doing, but he had the good sense not to comment on it.

"Cameron."

She looked up to see Cuddy coming into her office. "Yeah?"

"I need you to take a look at someone for me. He's the nephew of one of our biggest donors, they want a second opinion."

"What was the first opinion?"

Cuddy handed her the file. "Lupus."

"I'll schedule an appointment."

Cuddy sat down. "And how are you doing?"

Cameron had been surprised when Cuddy offered her a place to stay. She was so used to the administrator side of her, she almost forgot Cuddy was also a person. They'd grown closer since then. Cuddy admitted a brief relationship with House in college and had been able to share her own impressions of him with Cameron.

"I'm okay, I think."

"And House?"

"He's opening up to me a bit more." Cameron laughed. "He's even being sweet. Can you believe he left me a prescription for hemorroids this morning? He said it was because he knew he could be a pain in the ass."

"Wow, House has a human side. Who knew?"

"He's really trying."

"I'm pleased for you. Are you still on for our Sex and the City marathon on Thursday night?"

"I'll be there."

III

Wilson's face lit up as she walked into his office.

"I wasn't expecting to see you today." He told her.

"I had a presentation with paediatrics, thought I'd pop in and see you."

Wilson came around his desk and kissed her.

When they broke apart, she asked, "Who was that man who just left?"

"Ah, that was House. He's a friend of mine who I have no intention of ever introducing you to. He has the social skills of a bear with a sore head."

"Yeah, I met him once."

"Well once is usually enough for most people."

She laughed. "He got so drunk I had to see him home."

The pieces began falling into place. "You're Marie?"

"Well, yes. You knew that already, right?"

"The Marie who went home with him and left a note on his coffee table?"

"Yes. I never heard from him again though."

Wilson turned away and ran a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong?" Marie asked, in her crisp British accent.

"It… I… I just can't believe you slept with House!"

"I didn't sleep with him!"

"What?"

"The guy was paralytic! I took him home, made him coffee and put him to bed."

"But you stayed the night."

"I was afraid he'd vomit in his sleep and choke or something. My cousin died like that."

"So you never…?"

Marie laughed. "Believe me, he was in no fit state to do anything. Besides, he kept calling me Allison. When I sleep with a guy, I prefer he knows my name. But I'm weird like that."

Wilson was smiling. "This is great! Fantastic!"

Marie was looking at him like he was slightly mad.

"Do you know what this means?" he asked her.

"That I'm not a slut?" she asked, confused.

Wilson picked up the phone. "Cameron, hi. I need to see you in my office right away. There's something you need to hear."

III

"You wanna go for a drink after work?" Wilson asked House. "Cameron suggested going to the Blue Bar."

"Sure."

"Cameron said she'd meet us there, I'll pick you up at six?"

"Oh Mom! Do I have to stay that late?"

"Yes, you have to finish your clinic notes." House pouted. "You're three months behind!"

"Kill joy!"

"I'll pick you up at six."

III

House and Wilson looked around for Cameron. House spotted her first, sitting at the bar, talking to another woman. After a double take, he grabbed Wilson's arm and hauled him around the corner, out of sight.

"House! What's going on? Let go of me!"

"That woman with Cameron."

"What about her?"

House rubbed his forehead. "She's the one."

"As in, the love of your life, one?"

"No, THE one, the one who left the note you found."

Wilson looked stricken. "Ouch. So what are you going to do?"

"Well I can't go in there! Cameron's only just getting back to normal with me!"

"House, for all you know, they're already talking about you."

"Why would they talk about me?"

"Women talk. And Cameron has pictures of you in her purse. If you run out, she's going to think you're still carrying on with this woman."

House sighed. "You're right. I need to find out what they've been saying."

"Just relax, okay? Everything will be fine."

"Yeah. Is that what you told your wives before they left you?"

"Grow up." Wilson pushed him back into the bar area.

As they got closer Cameron waved, turning to see who was coming, Marie smiled and waved too.

"She remembers me," House muttered under his breath.

"Who could forget you," Wilson muttered back.

Cameron slipped off her stool and kissed House while Wilson stood next to Marie and leaned down to kiss her.

House frowned as it dawned on him he'd been set up.

"House, this is Marie, my date."

"Things so bad you're taking my sloppy seconds now?" House asked. He knew it was reckless, if Cameron hadn't known who she was before, she would now. But he needed to lash out.

"I am not your sloppy anything!" said Marie. "You were so drunk you couldn't open your door, let alone my legs."

"What about your note saying what a great time you had?"

"I was having a good time, right up until you began falling into furniture at the bar."

"So you just stayed the night out of the goodness of your heart?"

"And because I was worried you'd hurt yourself."

"Saint Marie."

Cameron put her arms around House. "Can you stop focusing on the fact we set you up and be happy your name is cleared?"

House looked at Cameron. She was almost glowing with pleasure.

"I suppose I can forgive you, this once."

"Great," said Wilson. "Because we have dinner reservations in 15 minutes." He held his arm out for Marie to take. "See you tomorrow, House."

House took the stool Marie had vacated, still processing what had happened in the last five minutes.

"I think someone owes me an apology." He told her.

Cameron shook her head. "You still got drunk and picked up a woman."

"More like, she picked me up."

"Yeah, off the floor."

They grinned at each other.

"You wanna get out of here?" House asked.

"God yes! If you don't take me home and do unmentionable things to me, right now, I'll never forgive you." She teased him.

"You wish is my command." He said, gently caressing her butt as he ushered her through the crowd and out onto the street.

The end


End file.
